


过呼吸

by aiyaqiezhu



Category: Chinese Comedian RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-04
Updated: 2020-03-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:08:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23014507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aiyaqiezhu/pseuds/aiyaqiezhu
Summary: 孟鹤堂有病，周九良是他的药窒息play，更衣室，奇怪病症注意纯属杜撰请勿上升也勿较真看好了再进
Relationships: 周九良/孟鹤堂
Kudos: 1





	过呼吸

孟鹤堂有病。  
字面意思的，不是贬义，只是阐述事实。这还是周九良发现的，最开始的时候病症不突出，只是偶尔对活的时候突然涨红了脸，深呼吸几次才能恢复正常。再到后来严重些后台休息的时候都能突然剧烈的咳嗽起来，直到鼻子眼睛全红了才罢休。孟哥说他是感冒了，我看着不像。小周心想，哪有感冒光咳嗽不流鼻涕的，有时候眼泪也流下来，波光粼粼地铺了一脸，看着怪心疼的。

他问过几次孟哥到底怎么了，孟哥不跟他说他也只好作罢，只在生活中多关心一点他，少让他操心一些。

事情在封箱那天严重了许多。那天下午两个人提前了半个小时到了北展，在后台溜活的时候孟鹤堂却突然想起自己有东西没带非要回去拿一趟，但六七点钟的北京是最堵的时候，孟鹤堂琢磨着家离这儿只有两公里多，还不如蹬个摩拜回去拿。

周九良劝了又劝，实在想不通什么东西非得今天回去拿，但孟鹤堂坚持得很，劝也劝不动，只能嘱咐道快去快回便任由人蹬着灰橙色的小车消失在拥挤的车流与霓虹中。

节目一个接一个，马上就到他们了，孟鹤堂还没回来，这可急坏了周九良，背着手在后台走来走去安稳不下来。门口响了几回他都抬头去看，没有一次是那个熟悉的身影。孟鹤堂大褂都换好了，是直接裹了羽绒服出去的，周九良又担心人冻感冒了，又怕错过节目师父怪罪，就这么一会儿竟然嗓子明显感觉肿了起来。

当周九良第一万次向门口看，终于看到了熟悉的人推门走了进来，小小一只，最近又要录节目又要准备大小封箱瘦了很多，再加上身体一直不太好的样子，这会儿看起来有些楚楚可怜了。周九良连忙站起来拽过卷挟着寒风的人坐在沙发上，接过他特意跑回去拿的东西还没来得及问到底是什么，孟鹤堂就开始大口的深呼吸，每一口都进气多呼气少，听起来像一个破旧的风箱一样，大眼睛里也迅速地蓄满了泪水，整个人像一面猎猎作响的旗子。

周九良吓坏了，赶忙摩挲前胸拍打后背给人顺气，却完全没有任何效果，他第一次见到孟哥这样，脆弱又强烈，手指尖都泛着冰冷的红色。外面台上闹成一片，台下笑声一波接一波，眼看着还有一番就到底了，周九良急了，看看屋里没人就捏住孟鹤堂的鼻子亲了上去，堵住了破风箱的漏风处。

他也不知道自己是怎么想的，他脑子里乱乱的，一会儿是看视频里讲过的怎么对溺水的人进行正确的人工呼吸，一会儿是和孟哥住在一起的时候早上起来的那杯热牛奶。孟哥搭在他肩膀温热的手指，孟哥散在前额柔软的发丝，孟哥的眼泪，孟哥的鼻息，孟哥整个人。

周九良用嘴吻住深呼吸的人，仔细地，带点凶狠地吻住，接着他感觉面前的人吸气的幅度变小了，胸口的的起伏弱了下来，眼泪砸在他俩相接的地方咸咸的，再被周九良用舌头舔去，好像没存在过。

一吻结束，孟鹤堂基本平静下来了，大眼睛水汪汪地瞪着周九良看，小手还捏在人家前襟没放开。

"你……"两人同时开口，又瞥见对方嘴唇上属于自己的那一抹水光不约而同的害羞起来，多亏烧饼这时候推门进来看着他俩衣衫不整的大眼瞪小眼:"干嘛呢你俩，小白快到底了赶紧收拾收拾，九良你这大褂都是褶啊赶紧沾点水抹抹。"

烧饼又推门出去了，屋里再次恢复安静，周九良清了清嗓子端起自己的大茶缸往前襟撩水:"孟哥你到底什么病啊。"

"过呼吸。"孟鹤堂像是下了很大决心似的，低着头脱羽绒服，这会儿他感觉热了。

"那是什么病？"周九良好像听懂了又好像没听懂，疑惑地挑起了眉头。

"就是，太深奥的我也不会说，具体就是情绪激动或者剧烈运动的时候会喘不过来气，严重的可能会窒息死掉。"

周九良呼吸一滞，拧紧了眉头:"去看过医生了吗？怎么治啊?"

"医生说……医生说……最好是以毒攻毒……"孟鹤堂越说声音越小，头也垂得更低了:"性高潮的时候是情绪比较激动但身体机能没消耗太多的时候，医生建议可以试一下伴侣轻轻地掐住脖子造成窒息感或许会有好转，原理和看到凶杀现场喘不过来气就往脑袋上套一个塑料袋闷住差不多……跟电视剧里演的那种似的。"

"那你……"周九良嗓子眼发紧，嚅嗫了半天说出自己想说的:"你试过了吗？"

孟鹤堂脸上飞红，语气也嗔怪起来:"试什么啊试，试过了我能遭这个罪?我找谁试去啊！"

周九良脸也红了起来:"那什么……那个……"

正当这个时候外面掌声山呼海啸，仔细听听原来是上个节目到底了，孟鹤堂红着脸整整大褂推了周九良一把:"要上场了，别的一会再说！"

整个节目完成的很不错，有纲丝节的教训，这个活孟鹤堂下了一百八十分努力，包袱密集尺寸合适，台下的观众都笑得前仰后合。下了台孟鹤堂才松了一口气，正对着镜子解盘扣的时候却被小周神神秘秘的带到墙角说了句话，声音不大，却让孟鹤堂耳膜痒痒的，连带着指尖都热起来了。他说:"孟哥，我帮你治病吧。"

被推搡进更衣室的时候孟鹤堂其实还是懵的，他对接下来要发生的一切既害怕又期待。现在腰上的那双纤长的手是小孩的手，他握过，扶过，牵过。这双手应该在场面桌上叠手绢，应该在丝弦上触发动人的音符，却唯独不该伸到自己身后做扩张。周九良的手又长又有劲儿他是知道的，沾了孟鹤堂递给他的涂嘴唇的凡士林就往他身后探，没什么余地的，那点轻拢慢捻抹复挑的功夫全被这王八蛋用在自己身上。孟鹤堂生理眼泪含了一圈就是不滚下来，整个身子软绵绵地向后靠，猎猎作响的战旗变成一块上好的丝绸搭在自己小孩肩膀，头向后仰去，像濒死的天鹅一样把自己的要害暴露出来——白嫩的脖颈，喉结不太明显，小孩经常用这个笑话他，他咽了口口水，小小的喉结上下滑动，又被人用空着的手指塞进嘴里进进出出，来不及咽下的口水顺着下巴蜿蜒过喉结，沾湿了他心爱的新大褂。

小孩就是小孩，性事上耐心不足，等到孟鹤堂后面开始翕动着发出水声时他就忍不住了。他按住孟鹤堂精瘦的腰把人固定在墙角，孟鹤堂配合的塌下去一些，翘起一个微妙的弧度。周九良还没换水裤，一只手随意一拽，一根完全勃起的阴茎就拍在孟鹤堂的屁股上，啪的一声。孟鹤堂本来就脸皮薄，这一下更是比在台上吃栗子还尴尬，他把屁股撅起的更高一点，又把脸埋在两臂之间，像只愚蠢的鸵鸟。

周九良几乎红了眼，他单手扶好自己的家伙在孟鹤堂泥泞的穴口蹭了蹭挤进一个头去，就当是和新伙伴打了个招呼。孟鹤堂哪挨过这个，一下子不上不下的，倒吸了一口凉气，就地开始呼吸急促起来。周九良有点害怕了，掐着他的腰想要离开，却被大口呼吸的人回手拦住了，屁股往起撅了撅，示意他继续。

二十六岁正当年的小伙子哪经得起这个，周九良不再顾忌许多一根直直地插到底，换来一声鼻音掺杂着哭音的呻吟，周九良不敢贸然行动，只是细细地吻着孟鹤堂的后颈，孟鹤堂前胸剧烈的起伏，说起话来好像一台蒸汽机:"动……动动……快点。"

周九良大部分时间是个叛逆的小孩，但总归有一部分时间是听这个大他五岁的哥哥的话的。他不再犹豫，大开大合地操干起来，每一下都干到最深处。周九良有劲儿，蛮劲儿巧劲儿都有，虽说没吃过猪肉也见过猪跑，没几下就干得孟鹤堂呻吟不断，眼泪不要钱似的往下掉。就这样孟鹤堂还侧过头安慰小孩:"没……没事啊，我不是难受……爽的，爽的……"

周九良听这话腰眼一酸差点射了，忍不住大手拍在身前人白嫩的屁股上，荡起一层春波。孟鹤堂身体敏感又是第一次，很快就要高潮了，这时候他已经喘得好像一刻不停的跑了个半马一样了，他回头拉住周九良的手往自己脖子上放:"来……来吧。"

周九良收紧一点手掌，说话的声音却带着微微的颤抖:"不会有事吧孟哥?"

"没事、没事，孟哥信你，你手有准。"孟鹤堂快到了，屁股往后靠了又靠只想吞得更深些，大大的眼睛里除了泪水还有闪闪发光的信任。

周九良下定了决心，慢慢收紧了手掌，孟鹤堂的脖子那么纤细，收到两只手掌都合住了也还有空隙。周九良接着收紧，感受着身前人穴里的挤压和湿润，像是要把他全部榨干，整个人留在这里。

孟鹤堂整个人都是红色的，比起窒息的感觉，性快感更灭顶，他像是溺水的野兔，找不到可用的氧气却又不想挣扎。周九良，他眼前只有周九良，血色的，模糊的。他听见周九良在唱裙钗女，听见周九良在有一搭无一搭的拨弄三弦，他听见周九良说姻缘有份，他听见周九良喊他:孟哥。

孟哥！！！

孟鹤堂猛地恢复过意识来，好像灵魂归位一般，他像一艘饱经风雨摧残的破败小船，飘飘荡荡地降落在宽阔的海面，泛起一圈圈涟漪。"九良。"他喊他，嗓子哑了，嘴唇好像也咬破了，有淡淡的铁锈味。他回头看身后的小孩，却看到一张哭的乱七八糟的脸，皱在一起像个小包子。

"哭什么，孟哥我好好的呢，而且也不喘了。"孟鹤堂回身抬手给他擦眼泪，这才感觉自己浑身酸痛，像被人打了一顿。

"我害怕。"周九良瘪瘪嘴，眼皮垂下来，又像要哭一般。

孟鹤堂乐了，他往身下看了看，泥泞不堪，自己射出来的东西和后面流出来的周九良的东西混在一起顺着他白嫩的大腿流下去，淫靡又放荡。

他点点周九良的鼻子:"害怕你也没饶了孟哥呀。"

"你现在好点了吗？"周九良抬起头来，不大的眼睛里亮晶晶的，像一只小猫咪。

"好多了，好像还真管用。谢谢你啊九良。"孟鹤堂试着深呼吸两次，没有那种四处漏风的感觉了，还真灵。他又抬抬脚，往后挪了点:"干嘛，还不穿好衣服吗？"

周九良脸却是红了:"你要我负责吗。"

"啊，嗐，你别担心，你孟哥不是那么分不清事的人。孟哥知道你是帮我呢，负什么责。"孟鹤堂故作轻松的摆了摆手，眼圈却又不争气的红了起来。

谁知道周九良一下子急了:"那不行，我就得对你负责，不帮你治病我也想这么干，我……我早就想这么干了……孟哥，我喜欢你。"小孩说起这个情绪挺激动，拳头也攥紧了，只不过深情告白的场合还露着鸟，挺魔幻主义的。

孟鹤堂挑了挑眉，心思活泛了点，眨眨眼把刚才激出来的泪滴眨掉，回身拿胳膊圈住周九良的脖子:"真的假的，可别骗你孟哥，你孟哥心软，一骗一个准。"

"不会不会，"小周搂住刚刚经过性爱的孟鹤堂，身上还沾着他俩的味道:"我什么时候骗过你。"

"那行。"孟鹤堂笑了，露出两颗兔牙，漂亮又柔软，像一只真正的兔子。"那咱俩先处着看，病彻底治好了再说。"

"孟哥。"  
"嗯?"  
"你刚刚回去拿什么了啊，十万火急的。"  
"咳，凡士林。"


End file.
